sturmderliebefandomcom-20200215-history
Patrizia Dietrich
thumb|312x312px|Patrizia Dietrich, gesch. Stahl, alias Olga Patrizia Dietrich war die Antagonistin der 9. und 10. Staffel und machte der Familie Stahl zwei Jahre lang das Leben zur Hölle. Sie wurde von Nadine Warmuth gespielt. Sie war die Schwester von Barbara von Heidenberg und somit die Schwägerin des ehemaligen Präsidenten von San Cortez, Alfredo Morales-Diaz. Kategorie:Stub Auftritte * Folge 1796 (09.07.2013) bis Folge 2264 (27.07.2015) Geschichte Staffel 9 Die skrupellose Patrizia Dietrich kommt an den "Fürstenhof" um ihren schwerkranken Großvater Joseph Dietrich zu besuchen. Bei der Ankunft trifft sie auf ihre alte Freundin aus der Kindheit Tina Kessler. Sie freut sich sichtlich wenig über das Wiedersehen der beiden. Trotzdem lädt Tina sie auf ihre Party am Abend ein und Patrizia erscheint. Nach einigen Minuten auf der Party trifft die attraktive Anwältin auf den neuen Geschäftsführer des Fürstenhofs, Leonard Stahl, in welchen sich auch Tina Kessler und die Konditorin Pauline Stahl verliebt haben. Schon nach wenigen Minuten küssen sich die beiden und verschwinden in die Pianobar des Fürstenhofs. Die beiden nähern sich an und werden bald ein Paar. Alles wäre perfekt gewesen, wenn da nicht ihre Rivalin Pauline Stahl wäre. Patrizias Großvater meinte, Pauline etwas zu schulden, weil er damals einen Vertrag über den Verkauf des Fürstenhofs beglaubigte und diesen damit unberechtigt sein Besitz nahm. Patrizias Großvater will nun das Erbe auf Pauline umschreiben, um ihr ein wenig wiederzugeben, doch bevor das passieren kann, erstickt Patrizia ihren Großvater mit einem Kissen. Auch später geht Pauline ihr nicht aus dem Weg. Patrizia bemerkt, wie wichtig Leonard Pauline ist und auch, dass Pauline Leonard nicht egal ist. Die Eifersucht ist ihr deutlich anzumerken. Angriffe mit heißem Öl ,einem manipulierten Fahrrad und Vergiftung der Hochzeitstorte mit Scheuermilch folgen. Irgendwann wurden diese Überfälle auch Leonard zu viel und er bemerkt, wie sehr er eigentlich in Pauline verliebt ist. Für sie verlässt er Patrizia, was Patrizia nicht akzeptiert. Patrizia kommt zurück, und erzählt Friedrich Stahl davon, dass Pauline die Enkelin von Erich von Weyersbrunn ist, und somit anspruch auf den Fürstenhof habe. Damit sie dieses Wissen für sich behält, fordert sie einen Job am Fürstenhof. Friedrich stellt sie als PR-Beraterin ein. Aus einem weitergeleiteten Brief erfährt sie vom Tode ihrer Mutter, zu der sie keinen Kontakt mehr hatte. Kurz darauf unterbreitet ihr Barbara von Heidenberg das sie Schwestern sind, ihre Mutter war auch Barbaras Mutter (Folge 1849). In Folge 1851 macht sie sich an Friedrich Stahl ran und verführt ihn. Friedrich muss feststellen, dass Patrizia ihn nur ausgenutzt hat und eine Aufnahme der Verführung aufgenommen hat, die sie Charlotte zeigen wollte. In Folge 1860 erfährt Patrizia, dass sie schwanger mit Zwillingen ist, und zwar von Friedrich. Patrizia will jedoch keine Kinder von Friedrich und will abtreiben. Doch sie wird dabei von Barbara gehindert. Deshalb will sie die Zwillinge Leonard Stahl unterjubeln und so tun, als wäre Leonard der Vater der Zwillinge. Deshalb hekt sie einen Plan aus. In Folge 1861 verführt Patrizia Leonard mithilfe von K.O. Tropfen. Dieser begreift am nächsten Morgen jedoch, dass Patrizia ihn betäubte hatte und er nicht freiwillig mit ihr geschlafen hätte und macht deshalb einen Bluttest. In Folge 1874 gibt Friedrich vor Charlotte, dass es Patrizia war mit der er den Seitensprung begangen hat. Charlotte kocht vor Wut und fordert Friedrich auf Patrizia zu kündigen. Friedrich steckt nun in der Bredouille, weil Patrizia ihn mithilfe des Kaufvertrags, der den Erbschaftsanspruch von Pauline Stahl (damals Jentzsch) weiterhin in der Hand hat. Er fordert sie auf ihr den Kaufvertrag auszuhendigem, woraufhin es zum Streit kommt und Patrizia unglücklich die Treppe hinunterstürzt. In Folge 1878 fällt sie nach einem Herzstillstand ins Koma. In Folge 1977 erwacht Patrizia aus dem monatlangingem Koma und kann sie sich zunächst, nicht an den Treppensturz und nicht an ihr vorheriges Leben erinnern. Doch in Folge 1983 erinnert sich Patrizia in einem Traum an ihr altes Leben, an den Treppensturz und an ihre Verbrechen, die sie zunächst bereut. In Folge 1990 erwacht Patrizia' s Kampfgeist wieder. Sie will sich Leonard zurückholen und zusammen mit ihrer Tochter Mila Stahl in den Saalfeld-Trakt ziehen und Leonard die Gute vorspielen bis sie ihn vor den Traualtar zieht. Deshalb will sie Pauline und Leonard endgültig auseinander bringen, indem sie Mila von Daniel Brückner in Folge 2007 entführen lässt und alles darauf setzt Mila's Entführung so aussehen zu lassen, als wäre Pauline daran Schuld. In Folge 2035 heiraten Patrizia und Leonard. Doch Patrizia merkt nicht, dass Leonard sie nicht aus Liebe, sondern aus Schein heiratet. Als dann Leonard aber erfährt, dass Patrizia Daniels Komplizin bei Mila's Entführung war und Patrizia Mila zu Barbara nach San Cortez schicken lassen hat, eröffnet er ihr die Scheinehe und, dass er sie nie geliebt hat. Patrizia kocht vor Wut und will sich an Leonard wegen seinen vorgespielten Gefühlen rächen und versucht deshalb Pauline mit einem Küchenmesser zu erstechen, was dann aber scheitert, als sie fast von Coco Conradi dabei erwischt wird. Deshalb schmiedet sie einen neuen Plan. Sie telefoniert mit Barbara und erzählt ihr, dass sie sich an Leonard rächen will und deshalb Mila zum Fürstenhof zurückbringen will. In Folge 2043 will Patrizia Friedrich vergiften, um Leonard aus Rache den Mord anzuhängen und ihn somit ins Gefängnis zu bringen. Doch es läuft nicht alles nach Plan, denn nicht Friedrich sondern Leonard isst, den von ihr vergifteten Cupcake. Sie will sofort das Gegenmittel auftreiben und fährt zu einer Firma, die das Gegengift besitzt, währenddessen tauchen bei Leonard die ersten Vergiftungssymptome auf und er bricht im Hotelpark zusammen. Nachdem Patrizia Leonard bewusstlos im Park gefunden hat, will sie ihm das Gegengift verabreichen, bis Friedrich dazukommt. Sie gibt zu Leonard versehentlich vergiftet zu haben und droht ihm es nochmal zu versuchen, wenn er sie anzeigen sollte. Staffel 10 In Folge 2053 erfährt Friedrich, dass seine verschollene Tochter Sophie Stahl, die bei dem Tsunami im Jahre 2004 ums Leben gekommen sein soll, am Leben ist und einen Brief geschrieben hat. Als Patrizia davon erfährt hat sie Angst und will rasch handeln, da sie Angst hat, Sophie könnte ihr das Erbe wegnehmen und will sie aus dem Weg räumen, indem sie sie mit einem Auto überfährt. In Folge 2060 lernt Patrizia Sebastian Wegener kennen. Als Patrizia erfährt, dass er der Freund von Sophie Stahl ist wird sie misstrauisch. Doch dann erfährt sie, dass Sebastian nur vorgibt Sophies Partner zu sein. Als Friedrich Patrizia als PR-Managerin des Fürstenhofs entlässt intrigiert sie gegen seine vermeintliche Tochter und ihren Freund, indem sie heimlich die Sachen der beiden durchwühlt. Fortsetzung folgt... Auf der Hochzeit von Julia Wegener und Niklas Stahl möchte Patrizia die Chance nutzen und ihre Tochter Mila Stahl entführen. Sie wird dabei von Sebastian Wegener entdeckt, der sich ihr in den Weg stellt. Sie schießt ihn an und flüchtet weiter zum See, wo ein Boot auf sie wartet. Doch hier versuchen Leonard und Niklas, sie aufzuhalten. Sie wird von Friedrich Stahl erschossen, als sie selber seine beiden Söhne mit einer Schusswaffe bedroht. Freunde, Familie usw... Familie *Barbara von Heidenberg †, Schwester *Joseph Dietrich †, Großvater *Mila Stahl, Tochter *Mara Dietrich †, Tochter *Ben Sponheim, Neffe *Alfredo Morales-Diaz, Schwager Liebschaften *Friedrich Stahl †, One-Night-Stand *Leonard Stahl, Ex-Ehemann *Sebastian Wegener, Ex-Affäre *Niklas Stahl, Ex-Ehemann *Stefan Merz, Flirt Freunde *Kiki von Kalmoor *Natascha Schweitzer Feinde *Tina Kessler *Charlotte Saalfeld *Friedrich Stahl † *Coco Conradi *Pauline Stahl *Julia Stahl *Leonard Stahl *Niklas Stahl *Leonora Lopez † *Kommissar Meyser *Beatrice Stahl *Sebastian Wegener *Luisa Wegener Kriminalität Entführungen * Mila Stahl (Vorgetäuscht mit Barbaras Hilfe) * Julia Stahl * Charlotte Saalfeld (2×) * Beatrice Stahl * Polizist im Krankenhaus, sperrte ihn mit Waffengewalt im Bad ein, um zu flüchten. * Stefan Merz, sperrte ihn in einer Hütte im Wald ein, um auf die Hochzeit von Julia und Niklas zu flüchten. Morde * Joseph Dietrich, erstickte ihn mit einem Kissen, da sie sonst nicht geerbt hätte * Sophie Stahl, überfuhr sie mit einem Auto, weil sie dachte, dass Sophie ihr das Erbe wegnehmen könnte. * Winfried Holthaus, ließ ihn mit Hilfe eines Mittelsmann von der Straße abdrängen Mordversuche *Pauline Stahl, manipulierte die Bremsen an ihrem Fahrrad + wollte sie erstechen *Friedrich Stahl †, wollte ihn vergiften + hat Leonora Lopez damit beauftragt auf ihn zu schießen *Leonard Stahl, vergiftete ihn versehentlich und wollte ihn erschießen *Julia Stahl, verursachte eine Bienenattacke und da Julia allergisch war, bekam sie einen allergischen Schock. *Sebastian Wegener, wollte ihm nicht helfen, als er fast von einem Mähdrescher erfasst wurde, wollte ihn vergiften + hat ihn zweimal angeschossen. *Tina Kessler, wollte sie mit einem Blumentopf erschlagen *Charlotte Saalfeld, versuchte sie zu erschießen, traf aber versehentlich Sebastian *Niklas Stahl, hat ihn versehntlich vergiftet + hat die Maschinen abstellen lassen, in der Hoffnung, dass er stirbt + wollte ihn mit einem Kissen ersticken und ihn erschießen. Sonstige Verbrechen *vergiftete Paulines selbstgemachte Hochzeitstörte mit Scheuermilch * bedrohte Pauline Stahl mit heißem Öl in der Bratpfanne * verabreicht Leonard Stahl K.O. Tropfen, um ihn ins Bett zu kriegen * erpresst Daniel Brückner bei Milas Entführung * Erpressung an Leonora Lopez * Betrug gegen Charlotte Saalfeld mit 100.000€ *betäubt Julia mit Chloroform (Gefährliche Körperverletzung) * Erpressung an Sebastian Wegener mit Julias Entführung, damit er ihr die Aufnahme,wo sie den Mord an Sophie gesteht übergibt *Vertausch der DNA Proben von Julia Stahl und Friedrich Stahl * Einbruchsdiebstahl bei den Saalfelds/Stahls * Bedrohung an Polizeibeamten mit einer Waffe * Erpressung an Friedrich Stahl, mit Charlotte Saalfelds Entführung *Missbrauch von Betäubungsmittel auf der Hochzeit von Julia und Niklas Berufe * PR-Managerin (Staffel 9) * Zimmermädchen (Anfang Staffel 10) * Hausdame (Staffel 10) Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 9 Kategorie:Person Kategorie:Die Bösen vom Fürstenhof Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 10 Kategorie:Die Biester Kategorie:Die Intriganten Kategorie:Verrückt Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 8 Kategorie:Familie Stahl Kategorie:Familie von Heidenberg Kategorie:Mörderin Kategorie:Zimmermädchen Kategorie:Hausdame Kategorie:PR-Managerin Kategorie:Familie Dietrich